Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the main hero of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a pretty unicorn mare who transforms into an Alicorn mare and becomes a princess in Magic Mystery Cure and a pony with a lavender body, purple eyes, and an indigo mane and tail with a pink and purple stripe running through each. She is the younger sister of Shining Armor, the sister-in-law of Princess Cadance, and the youngest daughter of both Night Light/Mr. Sparkle and Twilight Velvet/Mrs. Sparkle. She also is the paternal aunt of Princess Flurry Heart. She is both a Princess of Friendship and the bearer of the Element of Magic. In the past, she was Celestia's personal student. She lives in her own place in Ponyville, with her baby dragon assistant Spike. Ending In a club where Shining Armor (Andrew Francis) and Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) are located. Twilight goes first for the billiards, chalking the nub of her cue up. Then, a Chinese American thug named Tsoi (James Sie), who is secretly working for the Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson), Splinter's nemesis, enters to the other table, ready to play billiards as well. He turns around as Twilight bumps him behind her with her booty, along with his (making a funny sound effect) accidentally, causing him to stumble, waving his arms around madly to stabilize himself. Twilight slyly apologizes to him. As Tsoi turns around, Twilight hits him by accident with a cue stick, and covers her mouth, feigning a shocked expression. Tsoi then grew furious at Twilight, who isn't phased, and pulls out his hunting dagger. Shining Armor struts up next to his younger sister and crossed both of his arms. Tsoi then tries to lunge his dagger at Twilight, but Twilight grabs Tsoi and knees him by the groin, leaving him open for her older brother Shining Armor to launch him in the air with a powerful kick, which gave Twilight enough time to jump in the air and kick him. Tsoi then lands onto the pool table, and Shining Armor "wows" Twilight. Unexpectedly, Flash Sentry (Vincent Tong) gives them a thumbs-up for their performance, surprising Shining Armor. Ending 2 Twilight is in women's bathroom located inside a fancy hotel in Utah. She is shown brushing her long indigo hair when all of sudden, Crayon Boy (Richard Steven Horvitz) bursts in. He attempts to kick Twilight, but Twilight dodges his high kick, resulting in Crayon Boy breaking the bathroom mirror into pieces. A brutal fight between them is heard on the background, but unseen and the force of the blows are enough to destroy another bathroom mirror just outside the women's bathroom as we see that she has killed Crayon Boy and she had used Cadence's light pink lipstick to graffiti over Crayon Boy's face. Ending 3 Twilight is in women's bathroom located inside a fancy hotel in Tennessee. She is shown brushing her indigo mane when all of sudden, Henry Wu (B.D. Wong) burst in. He attempts to kick Twilight, but Twilight dodges his high kick, resulting in Henry Wu breaking the bathroom mirror into pieces. A savage fight between them is heard on the background, but unseen and the force of the blows are enough to destroy another bathroom mirror outside the women's bathroom as we see that she had killed Henry Wu and she had used Applejack's orange lipstick over Henry Wu's face. History Powers and Abilities Trivia Similar Heroes Gallery Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Pure of hearts Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Horses Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teleporters Category:Magic Users Category:Mane 6 Category:Purple Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Heroic Butt Monkey Category:Big Good Category:Heroes who had Tattoos Category:Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Heroes Category:Equines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animash Heroes Category:Logo Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Lover to the Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Lovers Category:In love Heroes Category:Animal-lovers Category:Important Category:Genius Category:Passionate Learners Category:Comedic Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Females Category:The Chosen One Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Telekinetics Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Animal Kindness Category:Magical Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Creator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Transformed Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Tech-Users Category:Wise Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dreamers Category:Child Lovers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Bond Protector Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Magical Girls Category:Martyr Category:Serious Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:MAD Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Straight man Category:Lawful Good Category:Determinators Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Master Orator Category:Possessed Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Main Protagonists